Organization 135 Rexyrk's Story
by PrincessKey01
Summary: Based on  358.2 Days, unlike Roxas has his story. There was an other member which was found at the same time as Roxas came and also when Sora used the Keyblade to free Kerry's heart.  Orginal story on Quizilla
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom hearts: 358/2 days – Roxas and ****Rexyrk's story**

**Prology:** Roxas and Rexyrk are two nobodies and their somebody belongs to Sora – Keybearer and Kerry –Keybearer/ 7th Princess of Hearts.

Both of them sacrificed their hearts at the same time, Sora use Riku's Keyblade and Kerry used a Keyblade which was found by after they Maleficent defeat. Kairi – brought both of them back.

**Now with the story:**

'Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblades releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free... Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist.' Said Saix – number 7

'Roxas... Rexyrk' a male voice spoke from on top of the clock tower in the sunset covered town, 'Are you two really sure that you don't have a heart?'

'I don't know,' the spiky-haired, blonde boy and replied, and blonde hair girl playing with her hair, both of them turning away from their spiky, blood red haired friend, 'We can't...just look inside. But I figure... If there is something in there, inside us, then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?' said the girl blonde hair

The breeze blew through their hair, and the elder gentlemen handed the boy and girl each of them a light blue coloured ice cream. He giggled at the boy and girl's remark.

'True enough,' he smiled, and the two looked over at the town in front of them.

They all were wearing the same uniform, all black. A long, hooded coat gloves and boots. The elder gentlemen had tattooed, upside-down triangles just beneath his eyes, and a pointed face. He had sea green eyes that could seduce them in moments.

**Day 1: The new recruits – ****Rexyrk and Roxas**

The younger boy and younger girl had a pointed face, but were more rounded than the man's, and the boy had blue eyes the shade of the sky. He had a friendly face, but deep in his gaze you could see he was brave. The girl had grayish blue eyes and her eyes like the day could be bright from sunshine, and her gaze as she was special along with the boy.

At the edge of a forest, next to an old mansion, the young boy and young girl stood, wearing different clothes. A person appeared from a black portal and walked towards him, wearing the same uniform as the young boy and young girl was previously.

'You seek answers,' a deep male voice stated, he washed his hand against the air and the word 'Sora' appeared in transparent lettering in front of the boy, and the word 'Kerry' appeared in transparent lettering in front of the girl.

'I can give you two purpose,' the man continued, and waved his hand again. The letters span around the boy and girl rapidly, until the man caused them to halt. A large letter 'X' appeared in the middle of the other scattered letters, the word then spelled, 'Roxas' and 'Rexyrk'.

'Roxas...' the boy spoke, slightly dazed.

"Rexyrk…" the girl spoke, slightly with wonder.

'That is right,' the man smiled at him, 'the new you.' "Roxas number 13, Rexyrk number 13.5, the two key of destiny.

Much later…

The boy and girl wandered through the centre of the town alone, he stopped himself suddenly and looked around.

'Man, I miss the old times,' another voice said, the man with red hair's voice, 'Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you two got your new name, you two and I sat right here, just like this, and watched the sun set.'

All of the things that were happening were memories of the two boys and girl' past. They reminisced as they sat at the top of the clock tower, watching the sun set...


	2. Day 225: Why the Sun Set Red?

**Kingdom hearts: 358/2 days – Roxas and ****Rexyrk's story**

**Prology:** Roxas and Rexyrk are two nobodies and their somebody belongs to Sora – Keybearer and Kerry –Keybearer/ 7th Princess of Hearts.

Both of them sacrificed their hearts at the same time, Sora use Riku's Keyblade and Kerry used a Keyblade which was found by after they Maleficent defeat. Kairi – brought both of them back.

**Now with the story:**

'Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblades releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free... Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist.' Said Saix – number 7

'Roxas... Rexyrk' a male voice spoke from on top of the clock tower in the sunset covered town, 'Are you two really sure that you don't have a heart?'

'I don't know,' the spiky-haired, blonde boy and replied, and blonde hair girl playing with her hair, both of them turning away from their spiky, blood red haired friend, 'We can't...just look inside. But I figure... If there is something in there, inside us, then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?' said the girl blonde hair

The breeze blew through their hair, and the elder gentlemen handed the boy and girl each of them a light blue coloured ice cream. He giggled at the boy and girl's remark.

'True enough,' he smiled, and the two looked over at the town in front of them.

They all were wearing the same uniform, all black. A long, hooded coat gloves and boots. The elder gentlemen had tattooed, upside-down triangles just beneath his eyes, and a pointed face. He had sea green eyes that could seduce them in moments.

**Day 1: The new recruits – ****Rexyrk and Roxas**

The younger boy and younger girl had a pointed face, but were more rounded than the man's, and the boy had blue eyes the shade of the sky. He had a friendly face, but deep in his gaze you could see he was brave. The girl had grayish blue eyes and her eyes like the day could be bright from sunshine, and her gaze as she was special along with the boy.

At the edge of a forest, next to an old mansion, the young boy and young girl stood, wearing different clothes. A person appeared from a black portal and walked towards him, wearing the same uniform as the young boy and young girl was previously.

'You seek answers,' a deep male voice stated, he washed his hand against the air and the word 'Sora' appeared in transparent lettering in front of the boy, and the word 'Kerry' appeared in transparent lettering in front of the girl.

'I can give you two purpose,' the man continued, and waved his hand again. The letters span around the boy and girl rapidly, until the man caused them to halt. A large letter 'X' appeared in the middle of the other scattered letters, the word then spelled, 'Roxas' and 'Rexyrk'.

'Roxas...' the boy spoke, slightly dazed.

"Rexyrk…" the girl spoke, slightly with wonder.

'That is right,' the man smiled at him, 'the new you.' "Roxas number 13, Rexyrk number 13.5, the two key of destiny.

Much later…

The boy and girl wandered through the centre of the town alone, he stopped himself suddenly and looked around.

'Man, I miss the old times,' another voice said, the man with red hair's voice, 'Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you two got your new name, you two and I sat right here, just like this, and watched the sun set.'

All of the things that were happening were memories of the two boys and girl' past. They reminisced as they sat at the top of the clock tower, watching the sun set...


End file.
